


Giving Up, Giving In

by ToothPasteCanyon (DannyFenton123)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Quarantine (Gravity Falls), Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen, Heavy variant, Mostly short oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyFenton123/pseuds/ToothPasteCanyon
Summary: When Ford came across a demon in the days after the Transcendence, he thought it was a monster. In time, Dipper would prove him right.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	Giving Up, Giving In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KJynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJynx/gifts).



> This story is set in the Quarantine AU - you can read up on it here: https://transcendence-au.fandom.com/wiki/Quarantine_AU
> 
> Thanks to Jinx for coming up with this amazing AU idea. I've been having trouble writing lately, but this was fun to do <3

There were things in the basement. After Ford chained him up and left, Dipper wished he could put his arms down. He wished he could stop his wrists from chafing on the cuffs. More than anything, he wished his great uncle would come back so he could explain that this was a big mistake, he wasn’t a demon, he was Dipper, HE WAS DIPPER GREAT UNCLE FORD PLEASE JUST LISTEN-

But Ford had left. Dipper didn’t know when he was coming back. So there were things in the basement, and in absence of anything else to do, he looked at them.

He looked at the sticks of chalk scattered over Ford’s desk, over books he’d pulled out on binding circles and protective wards. One of the three journals was here as well - he couldn’t tell which without coming closer, and that he could not do.

He looked at the bottles of holy water lined up neatly on a shelf. They’d been gathering dust, but Ford had taken one, and left behind a dark void.

He looked at the formidable arrangement of herbs in a cabinet just beside him. He could name wolfsbane, ent bark, fellstalk, yggdrasil… and others that were strange, that looked like they weren’t from this universe. Just the sight of some of them made his skin itch, and he hoped he wouldn’t have to find out why they felt so bad.

There were many things in the basement. They were just things to look at now, but in time, Dipper would come to know these tools very, very intimately.


End file.
